


Dancing at Weddings

by Nejilover022



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Kissing, M/M, Nejilee, f canon this is my canon now, i like the canon couples alright so i didnt change them, neji was always alive tf you taking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejilover022/pseuds/Nejilover022
Summary: After surviving the 4th ninja war, Neji attends all the happy couples' wedding! Besides being told the next one could be his, the receptions are fun, he usually spends the night with his friends and when it's time to waltz, Lee's always inviting him to dance.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dancing at Weddings

“Maybe you’ll be next”, people say. Neji smiles a blank smile and mutters a ‘sure’ that gets the point across; he doesn’t want to be next. If he’s being honest, he wouldn’t mind, you know one day, but not yet at least…

“At least they don’t outright ask you when yours will be”, remarks Tenten.

“I’m surprised you haven’t stabbed anyone”, says Neji.

“Only because I don’t want to ruin Hinata’s big day.”

Tenten’s attention is drawn to the side; she turns to Neji to signal the dance floor.

“At least one of us is having fun.”

It’s Lee dancing happily with Choji and some girls from the cloud village. Lee seems at ease in big gatherings, not him though, he likes quiet nights. If it could only be them alone…His eyes meets Tenten’s, he doesn’t like her expression.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing”, she says with a sly smile. “Come on, let’s go join them, we should stick together, you know, teambuilding and whatnot.”

Though unsure of his friend’s meaning behind her words, Neji follows her. They join the happy group and Neji counts the seconds before it’s socially acceptable of him to leave to sit back at the table. But before he knows it, he’s entranced by the music. It only takes the first note of this new soft tune for Neji to freeze on the spot. Oh no. Nice impersonal dancing had been fine until now, but this? No. A waltz is too intimate to do it with anyone. 

By the corner of his sight, Neji sees Tenten invite one of the girls to dance, he knows Choji will dance with Karui; no doubt Lee will invite one of the pretty girls of the group. And before he’s forced to watch that happen, he walks away. At least he would’ve if it weren’t for a hand holding back his.

“Where are you going, Neji? Don’t you want to dance?”, Lee asks.

“I-I don’t…know how.” Neji lies.

“It’s easy!” Lee says pulling the other boy closer, “here, I’ll show.”

Too flustered to protest, Neji let’s Lee guide him into the melody. A real beginner would’ve focused their attention to their shoes, but Neji’s no beginner nor fool; the view is better up. Lee’s smile seems to last hours.

On the second wedding they’re invited to, Neji’s told again the next one might be his. He pays it no mind; he’s having fun with his friends. That is until the same familiar notes start again. Neji turns to walk away and finds himself facing Lee.

“Need a refresher?” Lee asks without waiting for an answer before sweeping Neji away to dance.

All the tension he had felt melts into a soft smile.

“Or maybe a better teacher”, taunts Neji.

Ignited by the challenge, Lee goes all out with the fancy dance moves. Neji can’t replicate his partner’s move as well, he doesn’t know many of them after all, but he sure can match his energy. As the song ends and they’re back on a calm rhythm, Neji feels lightheaded. He’s out of breath, sweaty, but he can’t stop chuckling he’s so happy. As Lee dips him at the end of the song, Neji comes to a decision; he’s going to ask out Lee. He promises himself that by Shikamaru and Temari’s wedding, he’ll have a proper date so-to-speak.

However, by the next wedding, Neji’s forced to face how little things had changed between him and Lee. Still friends and nothing more…He had hoped to make it up by the next wedding, but Shikamaru and Choji just had to have a double wedding! This means no more weddings for a while.

“Well, maybe he would’ve said ‘yes’ if you hadn’t beaten around the bush so much”, comments Tenten.

“I couldn’t find the words.”

“That’s unlike you.”

Neji remains silent.

“Come on, let’s go to the dance floor, your song’s probably gonna play soon and you’ll get to dance with Lee again.”

Neji shakes his head, he can’t. Not this time.

“I think I’ll just go for a walk around the shore.”

“Alright, but don’t go too far, there are team competitions afterwards and I want to win one of those prizes.”

Neji smiles before he leaves. It was a great idea of Temari to choose a beach venue for the reception. This means he can enjoy the beauty of the sea. To his dismay, even from as far as he was from the dance floor, Neji quickly discovers he can clearly distinguish the familiar first notes that tug at his heart strings. He sighs sadly; maybe he should’ve gone with Tenten. Then maybe he’d be with Lee right now instead of being cold on the sand.

“Hey! I was looking for you.”

Neji’s taken aback, it’s Lee. There are many things he wants to ask but Lee’s quick to chime in, “It’s our song!” with a smile that turns his legs into Jell-O. Lee extends his hands towards Neji, an invitation he can’t refuse.

No fancy moves this time, just a shaky embrace slowly dancing to the beat of Tiempo de Vals. Maybe it’s because it’s cold tonight, Neji wonders, but he cares more about basking in Lee’s warmth. Actually, it feels like they’re standing further than they had the other times! The way Lee’s hand grazes his waist, for some reason, it infuriates Neji.

He’s not delicate, and maybe Lee should be reminded of that.

Lee barely has time to register the look Neji sends him before he’s drawn into a rough kiss. Not the way he had imagined their first kiss to go, but definitely not a bad way. Neji quickly pulls away clearly shocked by the boldness of his act.

Lee smiles endearingly, “I didn’t think you-”

Neji pulls him closer for another kiss because of course he wants Lee. Why get into a debate when he could get into those lips and get his point across better. He doesn’t really know how he’s supposed to proceed, but he’s not about to let that stop him.

It’s a mess. Neji’s quick to lose his breath, but too stubborn to take a pause. His hands are both everywhere and in the wrong place. Lee just lets Neji lead since he was that eager to kiss him. It’s their hot mess. Lee can tell it’s definitely around Neji’s first kisses, if not his first, but by God that doesn’t make it any less enjoyable. The sound of fireworks pulls them apart.

“I think they’re starting the competition”, observes Lee.

“We should head back; Tenten wants us to compete with her.”

They quickly join the stage where they look around for their teammate. Only, she finds them. Tenten wraps her arms around her boys from behind.

“Well, look at you, Lee. You look like you’ve been kissing with a shark”, Tenten teases. She turns to Neji to whisper, “Maybe you’ll be next”

This time Neji doesn’t mind the question. After all, who knows, maybe the next one might be theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing pudding chomeur at work when this idea came to me haha then i had to look up what my parents waltz song was for their dance on their 25th celebration party (which was like 5y ago ^^') couldnt find it but it took my brother like a minute to find it ?????? 
> 
> In my canon, Neji survives the ninja war and later gets with Lee, this one is one of the versions where they get close throughout the wedding receptions of their friends ^^
> 
> I spent the day writing this instead of doing homework so enjoy <3


End file.
